


【翻译】No Matter How They Toss the Dice 磐石无转移

by liangdeyu



Category: Total Recall (2012)
Genre: F/M, 看清西皮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: Melina的手上没有伤疤，但Doug仍然握住了它。





	【翻译】No Matter How They Toss the Dice 磐石无转移

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Matter How They Toss the Dice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861653) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



> 作者同意翻译的那条信息ao3没有给我邮件提醒，所以我刚刚无意中才看见授权。有朋友想关注我的话建议去我的国内网站主页http://liangcaiyuzaifei.lofter.com，有翻译会在那边首发，还有很多自己写的文懒得贴第二遍。

他的脑袋仍然昏昏沉沉，所以直到看见她的手他才意识到她不是Melina。这是一只熟悉的手，带着打斗中留下的淤青和血迹，但是没有伤疤，手指纤细修长。像钢琴家的手指，他们曾经开玩笑道，笑点在于两人都从未有钱到能在现实生活中见到钢琴。他记得自己两周前的某天把那些指甲涂成暗红，然后剪去其中之一旁边的小逆刺皮，接着轻吹她的指甲让指甲油快些干，最后亲吻她抹过润肤乳的手背。成千上万的往昔记忆浮现，例如多年前如何将婚戒戴上她的手指，但如今他努力把它们置诸脑后。那些都不是真的，即使它们感觉起来如此真实。  
“嗨，”Doug扭头对医生说，“能让我们单独呆会儿吗？”  
“当然可以，Hauser。”医生回答。  
Doug想知道他是否也是反抗组织的一员，还是有人刚刚告诉了他那个名字。Douglas Quaid，Carl Hauser，对他来说两者都不像真的。  
“哪里不对吗？”Melina问，她看起来满脸关切。他想知道面具之下的Lori是否也是同样的表情。  
Doug温柔地轻捏她的手，“我只是想跟你谈谈。”  
“是关于……？”这句听起来更像他认识的Lori了，带点固执，带点急迫，带点凶狠，显而易见。  
“我爱你，”他开口道，因为他发现自己也最好从实话说起。他应该爱上Melina的，他知道。如果他干脆爱上Melina的话事情会简单的多。“跟以前不同——我不是Douglas Quaid，但我也不是Carl Hauser。”Douglas Quaid是某些政府走狗捏造的假名，而Carl Hauser是他确信必须摧毁的注射器中的绿色液体。爱着Melina的那个人已经不在了——如果他曾经存在过的话。他只剩下了一段真实的记忆和一大堆天杀的肌肉记忆。“我脑子里一团糟，不记得到底发生了什么，但是我爱你，’直到死亡将我们分离’，不是吗？”  
Melina的外貌在惊讶中颤动，然后投像闪烁，Lori的脸终于出现。他想知道她脸颊上的血迹是不是他留下的，不过这个念头只是一闪而过。  
“这是演的哪一出？”Lori挑眉问。  
“你为什么在这里，Lori？如果你想杀我，为什么不干脆趁我昏迷时动手？”  
“我要你亲眼看着我动手，这样我更满意。而且你以为没有临别一吻我会让你走吗？”  
贸然揭露她实在是鲁莽之举，不过他之前也和她打斗过，他很确定他能在被她掐死之前逃走。他慢慢坐起时感觉到了身上的每一处创伤。他仰起脸，但没有把手伸向Lori。任何突然的举动都会吓到她，然后她要么试图杀了他要么打开救护车门消失在他隐约听到的外面的人群中。  
Lori俯身同意了他的吻。她尝起来就像血液和硝烟，而且操，他想念这个，他想念她，想念这个他以为他认识且深爱的女人，他希望这个人还在她内心深处。Carl Hauser不会这么傻，但Doug Quaid会。  
她退开时喷在他唇上的呼吸灼热。“现在我知道你为什么能当情圣了，英联训练出的勾引大法？连我都没学过这种招数。”  
“本能而已，”他说，“就像战斗技巧一样。而且我爱你。”  
“你疯了，”她告诉他。当她不试图杀他的时候这口音相当火辣，“你很清楚我们的婚姻是编出来的，只不过是一次长期任务，还是轻松的那种。”  
“轻松吗？我只知道对我来说很轻松，妈的，Lori，你是我那段人生中最美好的事物，当然，他们伪造了记忆，可是他们无法伪造感情。我爱上了那个我认识六周的女人，那个爱我的人，天呐，是谁教会我她祖母的烧鸡食谱，难道她的一切也像我一样虚假吗？”  
“那是个任务。”她答道。  
心痛，然后他又狠狠地火辣地吻了她。她是个恶人，而他无可救药地爱着她，即便他努力想制止自己。“每天都睡我也是任务吗？”  
“不，那是额外收获。要是你等着我说我爱你然后跟你私奔去反抗组织那你就是个他妈的蠢货。”  
“那么只跟我在一起，不去反抗组织怎么样？英联也只会利用你，狗屁任务的细节都要靠你撒谎。你可以干脆彻底离开政府，在这里生活。”她哼了一声，他接着说，“我知道，不过一个聪明人曾经告诉我每个人都想寻找真正的自己，但答案是在当下，不是在过去。”  
“他现在已经是个死人了。”她的眼中没有同情。  
“你还想杀我吗？长久以来我不认为你真有这么恨我。我能感觉到，你有时很生气，而且不告诉我为什么，但是你不是生我的气。”  
“也许我生气是因为不得不跟一个社会底层的工人在一起。”  
“也许你生气是因为对某个配不上你的人产生了感情，Harry说的没错，你实在是我天上掉下来的福气。”他的意识里装满了混乱的感觉和回忆，唯一维系它们不分崩离析的就是他对这个女人的爱，其中一部分甚至不是真的，但是确有一些……他记得那个由于地心车例行维护无法出门的慵懒的早晨，他们躺在床上讲述各自的过往。他，讲了些他怀念的现在却彻底不存在的人，而她讲了Alicia和Greg，“他们是真实的吗？你告诉我的那些家人？”  
“当然不是，”Lori流利地说，“你以为我会告诉你我真正的家庭背景？”  
“你在撒谎，”他渐渐意识到。他了解这个女人，同时以作为挚爱她的丈夫和间谍这两者的判断力。“Greg，那个需要做实验性外科手术，差点死在女儿出生前的人？Alicia，那个兼职给政府打工的历史老师，这两个一辈子努力挣钱老了终于能住在英联的人，就好像从宣传画册里跑出来的一样，Alicia比你大十岁，你是这个家庭的孩子。”她的表情里有什么阴沉的东西，“他们是真的，是不是？如果我去找，就能找到他们。”  
“他们只不过是我最近监视的一个家庭，仅此而已。我在他们家里卧底了四个月，监视他们有没有反动倾向。”  
“那么你像我一样，无亲无故。”他看着她的脸，她没有否认，“只有一个爱你爱得发疯的丈夫。我不在乎你不完全是我认识的那个Lori，我知道你不是。但你心里有她足够多的部分，足够让我爱你，而且我敢说我心里也有足够多的Doug部分，你曾经寓以柔情。”  
有那么一霎那，他觉得她可能当场缴械投降。  
Lori揉揉鼻梁，“我都不知道该拿你怎么办，操。”她看着他，他能从她眼中看到正在形成的决心。“我要走了。地心车毁了，我回不了英联，我得想想眼下在这个鬼地方我他妈的要怎么办。我可能会回来找你。”  
“我会去找你，”Doug承诺。  
“要是你在我准备好之前找到我，我就杀了你。”  
“杀之前先睡我怎么样？”  
“有可能。”她说，几乎是在承诺。  
她吻了他，离开时没有再试图杀他一次。  
这样大概算有进展吧。


End file.
